


almost some sort of magic

by Anna_banana



Series: Magic with you [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bunny kevin, M/M, Magic, Magic Tricks, Magician/Assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Magician Marcus finally manages to pull a rabbit out of a hat. Unfortunately however he seems to have lost his glamorous assistant Kevin...





	almost some sort of magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're all Animals (literally)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581586) by [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging). 



> Thank you to Quagswagging for making Kevin such a cute bunny!!

Marcus has been a magician for years. From when he was a young kid he has always loved magic tricks and every year he would get new presents such as cards or a wand to try and learn new skills.

When he was a kid he always hated that he was never a natural at magic. It always took him ages to learn even the easiest of tricks but now he doesn’t mind so much. Now he realises that the magic is the happiness you feel when you finally figure the trick out. Or the joy you get when you show someone else a trick and they’re in awe. So Marcus might not be the best but at least he does know what magic really is. 

He’s never been a particularly successful magician either. For years he’s performed on the street for fun at weekends but he’s never been good enough to earn much, only really going out to make the small audience and himself happy. Recently however his fortunes have changed and it’s all thanks to his amazing assistant.

Marcus met his assistant on one particularly rainy weekend, where the miserable weather meant nobody wanted to stay outside to watch his show. Dejected, Marcus was about to pack up when a man walked over and asked to see a few tricks despite the cold and the soaking wet. His tricks seemed to work better than ever and the other man, named Kevin seemed to be suitably impressed. Kevin helped him pack his things up and they went inside to a cafe and talked for hours long after Marcus would normally finish. 

Even to this day he doesn’t understand why he decided to ask the young Dane to be his assistant. Well, he does know why he asked even if he doesn’t want to think about it. 

Somehow he was lucky enough that Kevin decided to say yes and from then on in they have been meeting a couple of times a week for their practice.

Things started of slowly, Kevin was a bit surprised to learn the limited number of tricks that Marcus had and the lack of success of his shows. Rather than leaving however Kevin instead pushed him to do better and before long Marcus had learned a whole variety of new tricks he’d never managed to do before. 

Marcus was also surprised to learn about Kevin’s talents when it came to advertising Marcus’ show and getting him new venues. After a surprisingly short period of time his crowds began to get insanely big. Only a year of performing together and both Marcus and Kevin were finally able to make their magic a full time job.

The downside of their success was the pressure. As their performances get bigger people expect bigger tricks and Marcus has been feeling increasingly frantic about adding new magic. Kevin seems to be supportive and doesn’t act worried about the lack of new material but Marcus begins to imagine the strain that doing the same thing every night must have on him. 

As much as it upsets him, Marcus suggests they take a couple weeks out of performing and he will try and work on some new tricks on his own. Kevin ends up agreeing far too quickly for Marcus’ liking and heads out the without speaking to him. The door shuts loudly and Marcus feels the silence surrounding him. He begins to realise he hasn’t spent a single day without speaking to Kevin over the past year, let alone two weeks. He stares at his phone and has no idea how to text and take back something he himself asked for.

The first week goes by and it’s an absolute nightmare. Marcus practices day and night but he can barely execute the most simple of things in his repertoire let alone anything new and complex. After those first few days he gives up and decides that he needs a break. He goes out for a night with his friend Valtteri and his boyfriend Kimi but all they succeed in doing is making him miss something he doesn’t even have.

Going out having failed to make him feel better he instead decides to go home and visit his family for a while. He tells them all about his brand new tricks and how his shows have been going recently. When Hampus sees him continually staring at the call button, his younger brother threatens to phone Kevin and tell him exactly how much Marcus has been pining over him for an entire year. Funnily enough, Marcus decides to go back to his own place soon after. 

As soon as Marcus gets in and drops his bags he completes the automatic motion of checking his phone. This time however as well as some texts from Valtteri, Kimi and his family he actually has something from Kevin.

‘I came round. Text me when you’re back.’

He can’t help but smile at the usual succinct tone of the Dane and replies back as quickly as possible. 

‘Sorry was with my family. I’m back now.’

‘Be there in 10.’ Is the automatic reply and Marcus almost begins to hope that Kevin has been staring at his phone as much as he has.

Before long Marcus hears his door opening, Kevin as always welcoming himself in, practically unannounced. The Dane walks into the living room and the two catch eyes. There’s a moment of hesitation before Kevin speaks.

“Right so what tricks have you came up with then?” He asks without even a hello. 

There’s a moment of hurt before Marcus covers it with a sad smile. “I haven’t been able to do anything new,” he mutters sadly.

“Right well what ideas have you had?” Kevin asks. “Have you tried the trick with the birds?” He continues with a smirk. 

Marcus glares at Kevin trying his best not to freak out, despite the fact the other knows fine well that he hates birds. He still denies being scared of them however. 

“No way am I letting doves out of a hat, a rabbit maybe but absolutely not that.”

Kevin gives him a thoughtful look. “Well how would you go about it then?”

The face he gets back looks beyond exasperated. “You know I don’t have what I need for that.”

The response receives an eye roll. “I know just walk me through it and we’ll figure out the logistics and if it’s possible.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be where he is without his assistant, Marcus reluctantly agrees and goes to fetch his wand and his hat. After all he can never say no to Kevin. He begins to explain everything that would be needed, gauging Kevin’s reactions as he goes on. As Marcus gets more and more into the explanation he begins to wave his wand absentmindedly, before tapping on the hat, losing all focus on his surroundings. He puts his hand in the hat, about to mime a dramatic reveal when suddenly life snaps back into focus.

Furrowing his brow, Marcus puts two hands into the hat and pulls out a white magicians bunny. He gasps in surprise and almost drops the bunny in shock. The rabbit wriggles in protest so he puts it down gently on the table before stroking its fur in apology. 

“Kevin, I don’t know how you did this but it’s not a funny prank you know!” 

When he receives no response Marcus looks around the room and is shocked to find that Kevin isn’t sitting there.

“Kevin? Kevin where the hell are you?” 

He looks around the room once more before the rabbit uses its’ head to bop his hand gently. Marcus looks down and smiles fondly. 

“Should we go and look for Kevin hmmm?” He asks the rabbit gently. The white bunny hops onto his hands and he takes that as a yes, cradling the animal gently before lifting him up and beginning the short walk around his flat. 

Marcus walks the length of his flat twice calling out Kevin’s name and checking every possible nook and cranny. Growing more and more concerned and muttering to the bunny worriedly, he eventually decides to phone Kimi and Valtteri for advice. If nothing else, the Kevin he knows would always stay to see the result of a prank well played.

It only takes a couple of rings before his friend picks up. “Hey Marcus what’s up?” Valtteri asks.

“You haven’t heard from Kevin have you?” He asks Valtteri, trying not to sound too worried.

“No why?” Is the confused response he receives and Marcus tries not to groan in frustration.

“Well we were going over ideas and then suddenly he just disappears without warning leaving me with only a bunny for company,” he snaps with panic taking over him. 

“What?” Valtteri asks confused. 

Just as Marcus is about to hang up he hears a rustling on the other side of the phone before Kimi starts talking. 

“Have you tried changing him back?”

“Erm what?” He asks the older magician confused. 

“Your magic has grown much better since you met Kevin, I didn’t realise that much though or I would have gave you some lessons. You’ve turned him into a rabbit and you need to reverse however the hell you did it.”

Marcus stares back and forth between the rabbit he’s been petting absentmindedly and his phone. He pales considerably but doesn’t draw his hand back. 

“You’re joking.” 

“How the hell do you think my tricks are so good?”

Somehow this idea is even more ridiculous than the thought of Kevin being a rabbit of all things. 

“Wait you’re tricks are actually real? The mind reading show me and Valtteri first went to when you met...” he trails off.

“How do you think we go out now huh. Fix it now call me tomorrow if any issues.”

“But I can’t..” Marcus begins only to be cut off by the older Finn.

“Bwoah, call me tomorrrow,” and with that the line goes dead. 

Panicked, Marcus tries to call Valtteri a couple more times but realises pretty quickly that he won’t get an answer before tomorrow. Sighing, he mutters out an apology before placing the rabbit back into the hat, seeing as he doesn’t have any better ideas.

“Hi Kevin I hope you don’t remember all the silly things I was muttering to bunny you.”

He breathes deeply and tries to cast his scepticism aside and recollect what he did the last time. Marcus closes his eyes and recreates turning a rabbit back into a person, waving his wand dramatically before tapping the hat several times. He opens his eyes reluctantly unsure whether it working or not will surprise him more. His eyes opens and he shrieks at Kevin standing in front of him, the bunny seemingly gone. 

Before he can say anything, Kevin hugs him tightly and he clings on, breathing deeply. The pair hold on for a touch too long but eventually they have to draw apart.

The two men look into each other’s eyes. Both closing and opening their mouths, neither quite sure what to say to the other. 

“I, you turned me into a rabbit.” 

Marcus goes bright red and begins to stutter out an apology before Kevin laughs. 

“It’s okay, I mean I’d like some more warning next time but you got me back to normal in the end.”

“You’d do that again?” Marcus shrieks, clinging onto Kevin’s arm as though he could disappear at any moment. 

Kevin laughs and grabs his hand comfortingly, calming him down slightly.

“Well I’d rather be something cooler than a rabbit but we’re doing it for your next show right?”

Marcus still looks a bit queasy and still feeling a bit woozy himself, Kevin leads them towards the sofa to take a seat.

“You’re still willing to do shows with me?” Marcus asks gently.

Seeing the look on his face, Kevin cuddles in close once again and this time neither of them let go. 

“Of course I am,” he replies softly. “I’m your assistant, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

Before Marcus can say anything in response Kevin puts a hand on the Swede’s cheek and the other man stares at him in shock. 

“Plus we need to talk about everything I overheard you muttering to that bunny about me.”

Marcus opens his mouth in shock and Kevin takes the opportunity to lean in and give him a kiss that they’ve both always wanted. 

The pair lie on the sofa, kissing each other long and gently, both unbelievably relieved to be in the others company once again.

After the shock of the day it doesn’t take long for the pair to fall fast asleep on the sofa, the conversations they need to have being saved for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crack idea that got way out of hand!!
> 
> I’m planning on at least one more chapter of this but should I do more? Or should I do more on Val/Kimi relationship and make this a series or maybe even do some botsimi. Let me know in the comments any thoughts about this or future writing !! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
